


A Baby... Maybe?

by GunBunnyCentral



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bering & Wells baby!fic (sort of) inspired by some gif sets by Helenastacie on Tumblr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simple idea for some comment!fic over on Tumblr and kinda ballooned into this 3500 word thing that I fell a little in love with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Helenastacie's gif set on Tumbler](http://helenastacie.tumblr.com/post/39879743791)...

The trip had gone great so far - most people probably wouldn't consider a long weekend spent babysitting their nephews an outright vacation, but life at the Warehouse had taught Myka to value normalcy when and where she found it.

Helena, truth be told, was also having a blast. Four-year-old Ethan had long ago sensed a certain kindred spirit in his aunt's wife, and had made her his clear favorite - their rare visits together were spent using various construction toys to build whatever new designs Ethan's unending imagination had conjured up, and this time was no exception.

That arrangement left Myka to care for baby Noah the majority of the time, but it didn't seem to bother her in the least, and neither little boy was complaining about the individualized attention. If something in Myka's eyes as she interacted with the baby made Helena a tad anxious - well, it wasn't any fault of Myka's, and was hardly worth ruining a perfectly happy weekend over.

The something that so unnerved Helena, though, had been lurking behind Myka's eyes from the moment Tracy had announced she was pregnant with Noah. Myka had made occasional forays into discussing it, but Helena had managed to dodge the discussion each time - four years of therapy, and she still couldn't face the idea of starting a family without having something very like a panic attack.

Myka was trying hard to be patient with her, but was getting understandably frustrated after a year's worth of her wife's evasions. Helena, for her part, had made herself a string of solemn promises that she'd handle the next conversation better - promises that she found herself unable to keep no matter how hard she tried. It said something about them both that their relationship was solid enough to weather the stress of it all without any undue strain.

Helena was certain that Myka would make another attempt to discuss having children before the weekend was through. Even expecting as much, though, the moment blindsided her a little - and actually went better than she'd anticipated.

Helena had just finished tucking Ethan in - he was tired enough after a day out not to argue - and heard Myka in the nursery with Noah. It didn't seem like anything was wrong, but Helena went into the room anyway, just in case Myka needed her for anything - all was well, of course, and Helena couldn't help smiling a little at the scene in front of her.

Myka, leaning on the side of Noah's crib talking softly to the wide-awake baby, didn't even look up as Helena approached. She did speak to her, though, keeping the same gentle, sing-song tone she'd been using up to that point. "Someone doesn't want to stay asleep. He keeps waking up."

Helena made a 'tsk'ing noise as she moved to look down on Noah. "Silly boy. You're going to miss being able to sleep in once you're older."

The baby just cooed and laughed at them both as he kicked his legs happily, and Helena and Myka couldn't help smiling again. Helena's smile faded rapidly, though, as Myka started speaking. "Sam and I talked about having kids, you know. He said he wanted a little girl that looked like me..."

"Darling?" Helena wasn't quite sure how to respond. After a moment, though, she understood - Myka was, in her own way, letting Helena know that she'd had her own difficulties with the idea of starting a family, and that she knew Helena had been doing her best to sort things out.

Myka didn't respond to Helena's question, or press her any further - instead, she turned her attention back to Noah to allow Helena some time and space to think. Helena took advantage of both to do just that, hoping that maybe this would be the moment she could finally push through the tangle of emotion to decide what she actually wanted.

Despite Helena's low expectations, it was in fact that moment. Standing there watching Myka softly talking to the baby, she found herself visualizing the little girl the other woman had mentioned - it was perhaps the first time she'd even let herself honestly wonder what a daughter with Myka would look like.

Helena had familiarized herself enough with modern genetics that it was surprisingly easy to form an accurate picture. Their daughter would be tall and slender, like Myka, with Myka's curls in Helena's darker hue - Helena's own mother had had green eyes of a similar shade to Myka's, so there was even a chance that they would pass on those green eyes to their little girl.

In short, the image Helena allowed herself to conjure up bore a striking resemblance to Myka, and Helena found that the notion pleased her. The idea of seeing that face in the flesh one day - though still terrifying in its own fashion - also pleased her.

It wasn't a definitive 'yes' on the subject of having children - the scars from Christina's loss were still more tender than she'd like to admit, even now - but Helena could finally say with certainty that it might in fact be something she wanted for herself...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Helenastacie's gif set on Tumbler](http://helenastacie.tumblr.com/post/39943778407)...

In hindsight, Helena would never be able to completely trace the shift in her thought process - the morning certainly hadn't seemed likely to lend itself to any such thing.

The epiphany in baby Noah's nursery had clarified a few things for Helena, yes, but had also brought in a whole new type of anxiety to plague her. A fretful night had led to a rather poor mood come morning, and Myka had been more than understanding when Helena opted to take on an easy retrieval mission in nearby Denver.

It was a very easy retrieval, actually - so much so that it hardly seemed necessary to task two agents with it. Still, it was the seemingly easy missions that got the most complicated, and a couple hours spent in Pete's presence did much to improve Helena's mood - he didn't press her about the cause of her ill temper, thankfully, but he didn't really need that information to cheer her up.

Helena pondered telling Pete anyway, even going so far as to suggest stopping somewhere for lunch, but other concerns had him heading back to the airport almost immediately. Promising to eat a piece of pie for dessert in his honor, Helena bid Pete farewell and settled into a nearby cafe for a quiet, solitary lunch.

She took a moment to call Myka while she waited on her food, knowing Myka would be worrying, at least a little, until she got that call. If Myka was still upset over her wife's earlier churlishness, it didn't show in her voice. "That was fast. Are you bringing Pete back with you? We're already making cookies so I can just make a few more..."

Helena couldn't fight off the grin that spread across her face - trite as it sounded, nothing made her happier than knowing Myka was happy. "I'm afraid not, darling. He had to catch a flight back as soon as we were done. Don't worry, though - I won't tell him you were baking without him."

Myka laughed at that, exactly as Helena had intended. "You seem to be feeling better."

"I am," Helena admitted, "and I'm terribly sorry about this morning. I'd say I'm not quite sure what got into me, but that wouldn't be entirely truthful."

A note of anxiety crept into Myka's voice. "If I'm pushing you too hard..."

"You are as perfect as ever, darling," Helena reassured her. "It's hardly your fault if I don't know my own mind on something so important."

There was an awkward silence for a heartbeat or two before Myka spoke again, taking an unusually direct approach. "Have you gotten any closer to deciding?"

"Actually, I *have* made an unexpected bit of progress there," Helena conceded, smile widening just a little. "I can't say I've made any sort of decision yet, but my head is rather clearer on the subject than it was before."

Myka's completely unintentional noise of surprise and relief was strangely adorable. "That's... That's good to hear."

"I was thinking perhaps we could try and talk again after dinner," Helena continued. "I can't make any promises, but I'd like to make the attempt. I've stalled far too long on this."

Myka certainly wasn't going to argue with that, or with Helena's plan to wonder around Denver a little longer while she continued sorting out her thoughts. She did hasten, however, to make sure that Helena knew her expectations on the matter were staying realistic. "Listen, Helena - I'll understand if the answer is no. I just... don't want to reach that decision without honestly considering it first."

"I understand completely," Helena assured her. "And we will talk, darling, I promise."

"I love you, Helena." After four years together - half of that spent married - Myka's face as she spoke those words was easy to picture.

Helena, who had long since given up being embarrassed by it, simply beamed. "I love you too, darling. I'll see you at dinner."

That smile stayed with her all through lunch. Not having any particular itinerary in mind afterward, Helena wandered over to a newly-completed strip mall a few blocks from the cafe. She was simply strolling around the complex, idly watching the family in front of her, when she saw that family's little boy drop his stuffed toy.

Helena didn't think anything of it as she stopped to return the toy to the child, merely enjoying his gratitude and the pleasantries she exchanged with his parents. It wasn't until the family had moved on to enter the store they'd been headed to that she even got a glimpse of the establishment's name.

The place was one of those large chain stores that specialized in baby items, possibly even the same one that Myka's sister Tracy had registered at during both her pregnancies. Helena had avoided both those shopping trips by shamelessly exploiting the Warehouse team's unpredictable hours - Myka, if she'd realized as much, had said nothing of it - so the sudden, undeniable urge she felt to go inside was more than a little surprising.

Wandering around the aisles wasn't exactly comfortable, emotionally speaking, but Helena's inventor's mind took over and buffered her from it somewhat - it was impossible not to marvel at how different things were from when she'd been a new mother. Life would have been immeasurably easier for her back then if she'd had even just a handful of the things she saw sitting on the shelves - not to mention even just one or two of the books she'd spotted.

These days, remembering her learning curve as she'd adjusted to being a mother provoked a smile instead of grief or guilt. Christina had been a wonderful child, a true gift, and raising her had been a mix of terror and exhilaration that Helena had found nowhere else - Helena had adored every moment of it, and, if she was being honest, still missed it terribly sometimes.

Standing there staring at a display of stuffed toys, Helena was suddenly struck by the memory of a conversation she'd once had with Christina. Christina had innocently inquired one rainy afternoon about why she had no siblings, and had voiced the opinion that she would not mind a brother or sister to play with - Helena had given the expected answers, carefully prepared in advance, but she'd spent the next several hours considering the question anyway.

She'd decided against the idea of having any other children - it was the only truly intelligent decision to be made at the time - but had still regretted the necessity of it. Here and now, though, there was nothing to stop her from realizing that wish in a slightly altered form - nothing, she suddenly realized, but her own fear and indecisiveness.

Grinning, Helena plucked a large brown teddy bear off the shelf and strode excitedly toward the row of cashiers up front. Her happiness at having finally made her decision after so much time spent struggling with it rendered her a little giddy, and she couldn't help babbling a little at the poor clerk processing her payment for the bear. "My wife and I have been discussing the idea of having a baby."

The clerk, charmed by Helena's enthusiasm, grinned at her. "I'm going to hazard a guess that you like the idea..."

The drive back to Colorado Springs seemed so much longer than usual for Helena, but she finally reached the house. Myka's own rental car - it was just best all around to have separate vehicles - was parked in the driveway still, indicating that she and the children were both home. Helena paused for a moment to weigh her decision one last time before going inside - nothing had changed, of course, and she snatched up the teddy bear as she headed for the front door.

Myka was in the kitchen, doing her best to get dinner started while holding Noah. She was all smiles as she turned to face her wife, though a certain amount of confusion crept into her expression as she stared at the large teddy bear in Helena's arms. "Look, Noah, Aunt Helena's home!"

Helena grinned as the baby gurgled happily at her, then turned her attention back to Myka. "We'll still need to discuss it, of course, but I've made my decision, darling."

Myka suddenly went pensive, hopeful but not wanting to overreach. "And what did you decide?"

The smile returned as Helena nodded her head, and Myka almost giggled as Helena tucked the teddy bear's head up under her chin while assuming a wide-eyed, apologetic expression that even Pete would envy. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn, darling. I thought this might serve as a peace offering - and a start on our own nursery, if that's what you want."

There was a lot to work out, and they still might decide against it once they talked it all through, but the possibility had been all Myka was truly asking for. "What do you think, Noah? Would you like a little cousin to play with?"

The baby cooed and gurgled at Myka, and Helena - still clutching the ridiculous bear - couldn't fight back an equally ridiculous grin, knowing that she had made absolutely the right choice...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Helenastacie's gif set on Tumbler](http://helenastacie.tumblr.com/post/40693634841)...

Helena Wells was late for a lunch date with her wife and her mother-in-law. It wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence for a workday - Warehouse agents didn't keep to any sort of set schedule because it simply was not possible - but this was one day she'd rather hoped to be on time. Fortunately, the delay was a relatively minor one.

Nevertheless, Helena couldn't help a slight grimace as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her wife. Mrs. Bering, her mother-in-law, might be one of the most patient individuals Helena had ever met, but Jeannie Bering's eldest daughter had inherited her father Warren's rather-less-accommodating nature. "Please don't be angry... Please don't be angry... Please don't be angry..."

It was too late for that, of course. Myka was already more than a little annoyed. "Helena? Where the hell are you? We've been here for an hour!"

Jeannie Bering, already knowing full well how unpredictable their work schedule could be, didn't want her daughter and daughter-in-law fretting and arguing over something they couldn't control - not when she herself wasn't bothered by it in the least. "Myka, honey, it's okay."

Myka dodged the hand her mother extended to take her own, and pushed to her feet. "Give me a minute, okay Mom?"

Long years of experience had taught Jeannie Bering to simply let her daughter work her irritation out of her system, so she just nodded her acceptance. Myka, for her part, practically stomped her way over to a relatively private spot several feet away so that she could talk to Helena without ruining the surprise they'd planned for her mother.

Helena started making her case the moment she heard Myka stand up, attempting to capitalize on having at least a moment or two where Myka wouldn't be able to speak without being overheard. "I'm terribly sorry, darling. I had to go help Pete check out a ping at the last moment - you know that Claudia's broken her ankle and poor Stephen has the flu."

"I just dropped Pete at his hotel. I'm only twenty minutes away, darling - alright?" Helena continued, steeling herself against the flare of temper she sensed was coming anyway. It was hardly Myka's fault that her temper was so volatile lately, and adding her own irritation to the mix wouldn't help matters at all...

Surprisingly, Myka was more flustered and anxious than angry. "Helena! We talked about this weeks ago! You promised me you'd be here..."

Myka, realizing she was just winding herself up unnecessarily, took a deep breath in hopes it would help calm her down. It didn't. "I swear to God, Helena - you better be here in twenty minutes, because there is no way I'm going to sit there by myself and explain to my mother that her birthday lunch was just a pretense for telling her I'm having your baby!"

Not even the effort of trying to navigate Myka's hormone-inspired fit of temper could keep Helena from smiling at those final words. "Twenty minutes, darling, I promise."

Myka, for her part, ended the call only to realize that every person in her immediate vicinity – only a handful, fortunately - had heard her meltdown. Smiling sheepishly, she gestured lamely at the empty air with the hand still clutching her phone. "Pregnancy hormones. Heh..."

A woman sitting nearby just smiled at her sympathetically. "Hang in there, honey - it gets worse before it gets better, but it'll be worth it."

Fortunately, Jeannie Bering hadn't overheard any of it. When Helena swept in to join them fifteen minutes later - Myka knew better than to ever ask how she'd shaved off those five minutes - Jeannie was still under the impression that all the fuss was just Myka wanting her mother's birthday lunch to be perfect.

Neither Myka nor Helena were very good at hiding their excitement, however, so it quickly became obvious to Jeannie that something else was going on. Still, she chose not to press, letting them tell her whatever it was in their own time rather than speculate pointlessly.

Finally, as they all sat waiting on their food, Myka took Helena's hand. Helena broke into a huge grin that her wife couldn't keep from mirroring even as she cleared her throat a little nervously. "So,um, Mom... Helena and I have some good news that we wanted to tell you before we tell Dad, or Tracy. We're having a baby!"

It wasn't the most surprising announcement Jeannie Bering could have received, given the limited possibilities, but it was definitely one of the most pleasing. She'd spent a lot of time worrying about Myka and Helena, especially when they'd first gotten together, and was beyond happy to see how well everything had worked out for them.

There were hugs and even a few happy tears all around, of course. Once that was out of the way, though, Helena settled back into her chair - there was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looked around to confirm that they still had their privacy. "Shall we tell her the rest, darling?"

Jeannie raised her eyebrows as Myka broke into another grin. "It's *our* baby, Mom - mine and Helena's."

"One of those 'artifacts' you're always collecting," Jeannie concluded with wry amusement after thinking it over a moment. "It *is* safe, though, isn't it?"

They assured her that it was, explaining that they'd been working closely with a doctor who knew all about their work - Myka, at nearly four months along, was perfectly healthy, and so was the baby.

There was, of course, the requisite discussion on whether or not Myka and Helena wanted to know the baby's gender beforehand - Jeannie couldn't help but grin at the prospect of finally having a granddaughter when they explained that they were almost certainly going to be having a girl. This led to talk about things like due dates, and baby showers, and shopping, and the afternoon sped by before any of them realized it.

Myka and Helena hadn't necessarily planned it that way, but it ended up being the most perfect birthday Jeannie Bering could possibly imagine...


End file.
